Someone New
by throneismine52
Summary: In the beginning of their third year a new family moved back to the quiet town of Forks. The Cullens thought that they are ordinary human that life will pass in a blink of an eye. What they didn't know is that this new family will change their beliefs and life, for the better of for the worse? No one can know but them.


_**Chapter 1**_

_ "It is sad that some people aren't waiting for their happy ending anymore. They're just waiting for the end."_

_**Peace.**_

It is hard to have in this messy life. Having a vampire family, there's no privacy in this house; having a brother who likes to tease you about my love life or more impropriate my lack of sex life, then there is another brother who likes to pry inside my mind every counting minute just to know if I'm finally going to snap and kill every human within the town, and there's my sister who can see my every movement, my every decisions, my future in this miserable lonely world.

When my sister, Alice, found me in that café, she said that she's been waiting for me for the past years. Of course I didn't believe her because I personally don't know her. But she explained to me that there was a coven that drinks only animal blood and she wanted us to find and joined them.

I scoffed at her and asked that how vampires can only drank from animals; it is like a lion choosing to eat grass and leaves, totally ignoring his predatory ways. Then Alice explained to me that this coven choose a different path in life because they don't like to have the guilt in them from killing humans, the good and the evil. After she explained it to me, sure I believed her but I can't drink animal blood because of my bloodlust and it will weaken me when I used my ability also I've been killing humans and vampire alike since I had been transformed, so what's the difference if I kill more humans to sate my hunger. I declined her and proceeded to left but she also mentioned to me that if we seek that coven then I will eventually meet my mate.

_**My mate**_

Not my blood singer but my mate, the one that the universe made just for me; the one that will make me feel that I'm not the monster that _She _made me to be. The one that will make me complete in this lonely world. I've been waiting for her for many years since I learned that I have someone to love, what a couple more years to add in my waiting.

Before I can imagined my mate will looked like, a knock and my door opening interrupted me. "Jasper, why aren't you dressed? Get dressed or will be late to school." Alice said while smiling so big that I thought it hurts. I glanced at the clock in my room and we still have 30 minutes before the first period and it will only take 20 minutes to get to school, well 10 minutes with Emmet's driving. Alice just kept smiling at me, a cheeky smile. Oh no I know that smile, she just had a vision. Whatever it is, it has to do in whatever will happen in school.

"But Alice! We still have 30 minutes before the bell rings. Can't I just stay here a bit longer and relax?" I asked while adding a puppy eyes to her.

She just went to my closet and pull whatever clothes that she wants me to wear and throw it to me and she said, "No. I need you to shower and put those clothes on. And then we will leave." I just groaned at her, not standing up from my couch near my window.

"Come on Jasper! Do it now, I don't want to be late today." Alice said while grinning at me; practically shaking from her excitedness, from what? Well I don't know, maybe it's from that damned vision.

"But Ali- " Before I can voice my refusal, she butted, "Now Jasper!" while pointing at my bathroom door. I just huffed and went to take a shower. I relented easily because have you seen a bossy pixie? A bossy pixie is a scary pixie. While taking a shower I just mumbled to her 'I hate you' not meaning it.

I just heard her laugh silently 'I love you too' and the click of my door , indicating that she left. After I took a shower, I walked to my bed and I saw what Alice outfit planned for me. It's just a simple dark blue sweater, cropped dark grey jeans and black vans. When I finished putting my clothes on I went downstairs.

~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~

~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~Time Skip •~~•~~•~~•~~~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~

Due to Emmet's outstanding ability to drive way past the speeding limit we arrived at hell, but the humans with more academically inclined like to call it school, with 15 minutes to spare before the bell rings. We don't have places to be so we just hang around the monstrosity Emmet called Kitty, a 2016 Chevrolet Silverado 1500.

As I looked around the parking lot while sitting on the hood of the truck, indian style. I can't help but to think why would I be here when I can be in my room, relaxing. _Ah Alice. That damn pixie._

I was interrupted in my musing again when I heard Emmet's booming laugh. And I just saw or rather felt Alice grinning, Rosalie coughing probably hiding her laughter, and Edward groaning while putting his hand over his eyes. I _felt_ he wanted to kill Emmet this time.

"How about you, Jasper? When will you bone someone to prevent your broodiness mixing with Edward? You know we can only handle so much negativity in the house." Emmet teased me, following by a groaned because Rosalie just smacks the back of his head.

"I don't know, Emmet. When will you stop drinking from bears? I mean don't you get tired fighting and then eating your food? Didn't your momma taught you not to play with your food?" I countered while smirking at his direction. I heard the others snickering.

Emmet shrugged and said, "Nah man she didn't. But my momma taught me to hunt and how to use a gun so…." Then smirking at me innocently.

Before anyone can say anything, a _thing_ just embraced Edward.

"Morning Edward." Isabella said while looking up to Edward, still embracing him.

Edward looked at her with blank eyes, not the same loving eyes from the past month, but he's smiling at her. "Good morning, Love."

Isabella smiled at him lovingly and then looked at us and greeted us with 'Hello's and Good morning's' I said my greeting. Alice smiled at her and said her greeting same with Emmet. Rosalie just looked at her and scoffed.

"Oh Bella did you heard the new students this year? Do you know them? Have you seen them already? Do you know their names?- " Alice bombarded Isabella with questions that she barely answered.

Before Alice can ask any more questions, Rosalie interrupted her, "Alice stop with the questions. Its irritating." Alice just pouted at her.

"I ah – uh I heard but I didn't know their names. But I – uh I think Jessica know them." Bella answered while looking at Alice apologetic.

Jessica was walking past us when she heard her name. She looked at us and walked over. "I heard my name. What can I do for you, Cullens?" batting her eyelashes while looking at _me? Huh what happened to her eyes? _

Rosalie scoffed at her and looked away, probably wanted to get away from here. _Well Rosalie you're not the only one. _Alice asked Jessica, "The new students? Do you know them?"

"You don't know? But the whole town had heard about them." Jessica sounded surprised for some unknown reason. Rosalie rolled her eyes, again "If we know them then we will not be asking you this question."

Jessica just ignore her "You see technically they're not new but more like a returnee. The four of them left the summer before our freshmen year, the same time you guys moved in. a lot of us were surprised when we realized that they moved away. We didn't know why they moved or where the moved, they just disappeared." She explained. Now we are curios on whet she's saying.

She continued. "They are not siblings like you but they treat each other as such. I think they doing that because they don't have families. I mean they just have each other. I heard that their families left them here and move across the country. That they were outcasts within their own family. I just wished that they are no- "

She was interrupted by an arriving blue Chevy Impala 1967, skidding in a stop in front of Kitty, parking between a car and an empty space but now it was filled by another car, a silver Mercedes CLA 250 2015.

Now the students in the parking lot just stopped talking and stared at the new cars. I can feel the anticipation, excitement and curiosity buzzing in the air. "They're here." Jessica murmured excitedly.

2 men just came out of the silver car; the one in the passenger seat has black hair like the colour of a raven and a pair of light blue eyes, folded his arms on top of the car and rested his chin on it. "Oh man! Why did you have to lose?!"

The man on the driver's side just looked at him blankly, "You think I planned it?" this man has a dark brown hair and green eyes.

While on the blue car, the door on the passenger side opened and came out a red headed girl. Her hair is so long that I reach her backside private parts. "HA! Take that Luke" you just lost the bet. I told you Nikol is the faster and better driver!"

The man with black hair, Luke which I heard just now, scoffed. "And pray tell what do you want me to do now that I lost the bet, Maeve?"

Maeve just looked at him with a blank look but there's a certain glint in her eyes, her index finger were on top of her lips like she's thinking something. "Hmmm, I don't know? Do you want to be my slave for a week or my personal monkey, entertaining me? Make the right choice Luke for it can affect your manliness, if you have one."

They all just snickered, except Luke who just pouted at Maeve, when I smelled the most wondrous fragrance before I heard a bell like laughter. _Jasmine, honey, outdoor like the woods and a hint of earthly smell on it. _This smell made my mouth water, well venom, but on a different reason. I didn't want to drain this person, no it make me want to smell it more. To treasure it for eternity, protect it always.

I searched for the source of that wondrous smell, when I looked at the driver's side of the Impala I saw a beautiful gem. Gleaming blue eyes, like the sea – no it's like the sky in summer days. It instantly calms me, vanishes my thirst.

I was mesmerized by the goddess in front of me. Her face was like a canvass painted by the God himself. So perfect, that many people wanted to look at it, loved it. Like a perfect flame being surrounded by many unworthy moths. Her skin as pale as a snow and her lips as red as a blood in a vast snowy plains. Her plump red lips that attracts many unwanted attraction. Even me.

"I think Luke's manliness already left his body, Maeve. You'll only affect nothing." She said while smiling softly.

"Ha ha maybe you're right, Nikol." Maeve smiled at her then starred at Luke from head to toe "Heck I can't see any ounce of manliness from him."

Nikol glance a Luke then made eye contact with Maeve and they both laughed. The other guy, the quiet one, just grinned while Luke grimaced.

Luke just kept whining to them, so the other guy said, "Okay that's enough. Stop laughing at him now and can wa just get inside and get our schedule and locker numbers."

Nikol walked to the other guy and nudged him at his ribs, "But don't you want to torment Luke more. Look at him. He's on verge of crying."

I looked at them and saw Luke that has teary eyed eyes. _Huh! he's gonna cry._ "Are you gonna cry? Awe poor baby!" Maeve taunted.

Luke bottom lip trembled "I'm not!", he shook his head and stomp his left foot like a petulant child.

We are shocked by Luke's behaviour which resembled a child, when suddenly that all started to laugh.

"Oh God! That was epic!" Maeve said while laughing.

Nikol, with tears at the corner of her eyes because of too much laughing, said "Why did you do it? You…..Luke you just – hahaha!"

"What? It's in my bucket list to act like a child in an argument-" Maeve cut him off while still laughing "but you always act like a child." Luke continued while giving Maeve a glare " so when an opportunity arrived I took it. Hahaha." Luke answered while grinning so big. "And looked I get to make Gabriel laughed. Hack there are tears in his eyes. Such accomplishment."

True to his words, Gabriel had tears in the corner of his eyes, re faced, gasping because of laughing so hard.

"Okay, stop looking at me already." Gabriel straightens his clothes then moved to Nikol's side and held her waist.

"C'mon guys. Let's go inside and wreak havoc I there." Gabriel suggested.

They grinned at each other. Luke moved to Maeve and draped her arms across her shoulder. And they all walked towards the doors of the school.

My siblings and I just looked at each other, bewilderment and confusion on our expression. Emmett just asked "What the fuck just happened?"

Jessica turned and looked at Emmett, wide eyed "Well Emmett you just saw the four 'royalty' talked with each other without thinking or caring for the opinion or thoughts of the other people about them." Then she walked inside.

"Maybe we should get to class." Bella suggested to us and we just do that.

_Maybe well have an interesting school year this time. No supernatural shenanigans just pure high school drama._

Oh how wrong I was.


End file.
